


Day 20- Mask

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Natasha and Steve have a little fun in a Halloween store
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 8





	Day 20- Mask

Steve filled his hands with empty and dirty dishes and took them to the dishwasher. Natasha had made them breakfast this morning: pumpkin pancakes with whipped topping. They were heavenly. She had to tell him to stop thanking her, because he wouldn’t stop. They were the best pancakes he had ever tasted. By the end of breakfast, he had eaten three helpings. He placed the dishes in the dishwasher, closed the door with his foot, and then headed to the couch where Natasha was. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and he kissed her temple.   
“If the words ‘thank you’ come out of those lovely lips, I’m gonna smack you with a throw pillow.” She was only half-serious.  
“Since you refuse to let me say them without consequences, I thought I’d just ask you what you wanted to do today. Steve twirled a lock of Natasha’s hair around his finger. “So what does the most beautiful woman in the world want to do?” Steve cocked his head and met her eye.  
Natasha thought for a moment. She wanted to have a little fun. And Halloween was coming up. She always enjoyed going to the Halloween stores that popped up. She liked to just browse, make fun of the terrible costumes the manufacturers make these days. “You wanna go to the Halloween store and try to find the best mask?”  
Steve perked up. “Is this a wager?” He raised a single eyebrow.  
“Absolutely.”   
“Alright. We post one photo each of us wearing the mask. The person who gets the most likes, wins.” Steve’s eyes sparkled with eagerness.   
“What does the winner get?” Natasha asked curiously.   
“I guess that’s up to the winner.” Steve smiled at her.

They found a store open nearby. “You ready for this, Nat?” Steve looked sideways at her.  
“Always.” They nodded to one another, and walked in. They perused the aisles, branching off in different directions. Steve went left. Natasha went right. 

Natasha’s eyes scanned up and down, waiting for something to pop out at her and grab her attention. The first thing she saw was Pennywise’s face. Black lines covered the forehead. The red lines across both of the eyes, and long, sharp yellow teeth protruded outward. She took it off the hook and slid it on. She turned on her front-facing camera and angled her body awkwardly and snapped a pic. When she was satisfied, she put the mask back, and headed down the aisle further.

The next mask that caught her attention was of E.T. It surprised her to see something so old pop up in a Halloween store after so many years. She slid the mask on and set up her pose. She stuck out her index finger and pointed. “E...T...phone...home...” she chuckled to herself and replaced the mask. She turned the corner of the aisle and bird head was facing back at her. It was a giant pigeon mask. She had a winner. She slipped it on and looked for the perfect place to perch. She spotted an empty shelf, and her eyes went left, right, left, behind, making sure the coast was clear...  
When it was, she hopped up and squatted down on one knee. She balled up one of her fists and placed it on her side like a wing. She decided to make this photo a boomerang, so she bobbed her head forward a few times and made the video. She watched the video back and nodded approvingly at her work. She then went to find Steve. 

She found him browsing some costumes near the back. “Still looking, Steve?” 

Steve shook his head with a smile. No I’m done. What about you?” 

“I’m done, too.”   
Steve’s smile grew and his eyes crinkled. “I think I’ve got this one in the bag, Nat. I hope you brought your A game.”  
“You seem awfully confident there, Soldier.” Natasha beamed back at him. “Well let me see ‘em” she held out her hand for his phone. He gave it to her and she opened the photos.   
The first one was a giant pug face. The tongue stuck out. Steve had his head tilted slightly.  
“Aw that one’s so cute.” She scrolled to the next picture and what she saw was a skeleton horse head—no, a skeleton unicorn head. “That one’s... well, I’ve never seen anything like it, frankly.” Natasha raised an eyebrow at Steve, and he shrugged.  
“Me either” he laughed. Natasha’s attention went back to the phone to the last picture. What she saw was a cartoon cow head with cockeyed bulging eyeballs. The mouth was wide open with two buck teeth protruding father than it seemed possible. Steve was giving the camera a thumbs-up. Natasha laughed and threw her head back. “That’s the pose you went with?”, she smiled up at Steve.   
He smiled proudly, “Yep. Your turn.” He held out his hand for her phone. She handed it over and he scrolled through the pictures.   
Pennywise’s face popped up first. Steve grimaced, “Eugh, I hate clowns.” He turned to her. “That’s why you picked that one, huh? ‘Cause you know I don’t like clowns.”  
Natasha feigned innocence. “Is that something I would do?”   
“Yes.” Steve replied with no hesitation. Natasha gave him a toothy grin. Steve swiped over to the next picture. “E.T.? What’s he doing here?” Steve took a closer look.   
“I know, right?”   
Steve swiped to the last photo, squinted his eyes, and then doubled over laughing. “Oh my god, we need to send this to Sam.”   
“Wait, wait, wait.” Natasha disappeared down one of the aisles and came back holding two pigeon masks in her hands. “Let’s do it together.” They went back to the empty shelf and asked a stranger if they’d help them take a picture. They positioned themselves, kneeling on one knee, and raising their chins slightly, looking majestic. Once the picture was taken, they thanked the stranger and took a look at it.   
Steve put his fingers to his lips and kissed them. “Perfection.” He looked to Natasha. “Alright. I think we have a winner.”   
Natasha nodded, “And I think I have the perfect caption for it.” Steve handed her the phone and she typed out:

Ran into some of your family, @swilson. They said they miss you

Steve nodded in approval, and Natasha posted it to Instagram


End file.
